Latin name of the genus and species of plant claimed: Impatiens walleriana. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Balpixdoburxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Double Impatiens plant botanically known as Impatiens walleriana and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Balpixdoburxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar was developed by the inventor in a controlled breeding program during December 2000 at Elburn, Ill. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Impatiens cultivars with numerous small, fully double flowers, excellent basal branching and upright compact growth habit.
The female (seed) parent of xe2x80x98Balpixdoburxe2x80x99 was the proprietary Impatiens walleriana selection designated xe2x80x983177-1-1-1xe2x80x99 (not patented) characterized by its compact growth habit, small single salmon-colored flowers and dark green-colored foliage. The male (pollen) parent of xe2x80x98Balpixdoburxe2x80x99 was the proprietary Impatiens walleriana selection xe2x80x983325-1xe2x80x99 (not patented) characterized by its vigorous upright habit, small semi-double burgundy and white bicolor flowers and dark green-colored foliage. xe2x80x98Balpixdoburxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in September 2001 and was initially designated xe2x80x987787-1xe2x80x99.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings in Elburn, Ill. and West Chicago, Ill., has demonstrated that the characteristics of the new cultivar as herein described, reproduce true to type and are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
The new cultivar has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions to date. Accordingly, it is possible that the phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in the environment, such as temperature, light intensity, and day length without, however any change in phenotype.
It was repeatedly found that the cultivar of the present invention:
It was found that the cultivar of the present invention:
1. Exhibits small, fully double purple/white bicolor flowers,
2. Forms dark green-colored foliage,
3. Exhibits a good basal branching character, and
4. Exhibits a compact, upright and mounded growth habit.
Plants of the new cultivar differ from plants of the female parent primarily in flower type and color and from plants of the male parent primarily in growth habit.
Of the many commercially available Double Impatiens cultivars known to the inventor, xe2x80x98Balpixdoburxe2x80x99 is most similar to xe2x80x98Sparkler Rosexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,603). However, in side-by-side comparisons conducted in West Chicago, Ill., plants of the new cultivar differed from plants of xe2x80x98Sparkler Rosexe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of xe2x80x98Balpixdoburxe2x80x99 have smaller flowers than plants of xe2x80x98Sparkler Rosexe2x80x99, and
2. The flowers of xe2x80x98Balpixdoburxe2x80x99 are darker and more purple in color than the flowers of xe2x80x98Sparkler Rosexe2x80x99.